varisia_lcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes
Archives of Nethys Errors These are mistakes that have been pointed out to me or that I have found with legality on the website Archives of Nethys. If you see something that is wrong that isn't on this list or you see something on this list that has been fixed there, please message one of us GMs. Class Amendments For the most part, allowed Archetypes include those allowed by the Pathfinder Society. In addition, the following archetypes are allowed and amended. More will be amended in upon inspection to make sure they are not disruptive to play, and other archetypes may have additional limitations attached if they prove to be an issue. Clarity Amendments These changes do not affect the ability/feat/skill/etc in any other way but add clarity to the original wording. Deity Amendments These are changes the Council made to allow more deities as legal worship options. The changes are listed by pantheon, not individual deities. WARNING: Remember that worshiping evil gods is done at your own risk, and your character may be forcibly retired if they are found out Item Amendments These are amendments to items to better balance them out for Varisia Living Campaign or to align them to sources that were released afterwards. Race Amendments These amendments are to open up options that were banned in PFS due to either mixture of races (that were not legal there) or for better alignment and enjoyment. |This was done by a community poll, as there was complaints on the Errata that had been added. |- |Dhampir | |This honestly should have been discussed when we did the Aasimar and Tiefling changes. Now Dhampir live longer lives, similar to their undead forefathers. |- |Kobolds of Golarion |Legalized book down below. |It was only not legal in PFS because Kobolds are not legal in PFS. |- |Duergar |See Duergar section below. |Added Duergar to be a legal Race. With the following Rules. They require Council approval |- |Gnolls |See Gnoll section below |Added Gnolls ot be a legal Race. See below for legality. They require Council Approval. |- |Wyvaran |See Wyvaran section below |Added Wyvarans as a legal race, requiring Council approval. See below for legality details |- |Shabti |Made Legal as a Council Approved race, with the following provision for the Shattered Soul racial trait: Unless on that ER, Shabti use minimum caster level when a Raise Dead or similar spell is cast on them. They may increase the price by 50 gold to increase the Caster level by one level. They can do this up to a maximum of CL 20. |Add more diversity, include provision for out of ER rezzes in regards to the Shattered Soul racial trait |- |Syrinx |Made Legal as a Council Approved race, as well as their Alternate Racial Trait, 'Oppressive', and their Race Trait, 'Winged Aloofness' |Add more diversity |} Spell Amendments These are amendments to spells to better balance them out for Varisia Living Campaign or to align them to sources that were released afterwards. Feat Amendments These are amendments to feats to better balance them out for Varisia Living Campaign or to align them to sources that were released afterwards. Trait Amendments Fusing Items Here in VLC we allow Magic Item Fusing of Wondrous Items and Rings, but not weapons, armor, staves, wands, potions, or any other magic item. The cost to do this is simple, but starts getting a bit more complicated, but before we get into pricing, we will talk about the rules. You can fuse a maximum of three items into one slot. These items MUST be from the same slot, you cannot fuse items from other slots into a different slot. E.x. You can fuse Muleback Cords, Cloak of Resistance, and Cloak of Elvenkind. But you COULDN'T fuse an Amulet of Natural Armor, Ring of Protection, and Boots of Striding and Springing. Pricing is where it starts getting a little difficult. For further reading, Base Price means the value the item costs without being modified by Discounts and or Desperate Item buy increases. This is the formula: ((Item One Price + Item Two Price + 50% of the Base Price of the Cheaper) + Item 3 Price + 50% of the Base Price of the cheaper of the first merge or Item 3). To help we'll use the above example of a Muleback Cords (1,000 Gold), Cloak of Resistance +1 (1,000 Gold), and Cloak of Elvenkind (2,500 Gold), and say you bought them in that order. ((1,000 + 1,000 + 500) + 2,500 + 1250) = 6,250 Gold. Which is 1,750 more than normally buying all three. If you then upgrade the Cloak of Resistance to a +2, you would plug the new costs into the formula and subtract the items you already had from the end cost or ((1,000 + (4,000 - 1,000) +2 Cloak of Resistance, 1,000 +1 Cloak of Resistance + 500) + 2,500 +1,250) - 3,500 Muleback Cords, 2,500 Cloak of Elvenkind = 4,750 gold for the upgrade. Things in brackets are explaining where certain values came from. Edit 11/09/2017: De-Merging Items is now an option, you get no money back from unmerging and must pay the cost to merge again if you choose to do so. This is kept track of in the Transaction Log as shown in this example Edit 12/21/2017: This had been previously spoken, but was not listed down anywhere: you cannot fuse the same items together, with the exception of subtypes of items that apply to different effects (eg. multiple Gauntlets of Skilled Maneuvers, each for a different maneuver) When Fusing Items, always list the way things are fused as this does affect pricing. If it is not listed, we will assume it the most expensive way. Recharging a Stave/Staff Recharging a Stave was a weird thing in VLC, until now. First, purchasing a stave needs to be approved and the creation of a new log is needed. The Stave/Staff Log is meant to keep track of recharging. To recharge a Stave you can do one of two methods. If you have the highest level spell in the stave on your spell list and can cast it, you may, during an ER, prepare your spells with one fewer at the highest level in the stave to recharge one charge. This needs to be recorded in your Stave Log with the ERRT to show. You MUST inform your GM that you are doing this. GMs will record this into the GM Notes section of the ERRT. In addition to the above method, there is a way to recharge staves outside of ERs. To do so, you must spend 1 Downtime Day per charge. If you can cast the highest level spell on that stave, you only spend the one downtime day. If you cannot cast the spell needed, you must then also pay (Minimum Caster Level x Spell Level x 10) for the highest level spell in the stave. This MUST be recorded in your Stave Log and (Re)Training Log. For example, an Ember Staff has Fireball as it's highest level spell. It would cost, if you are using the wizard spell list (You default to Wizard/Cleric if the spells are not on your list, otherwise use your classes spell level and caster level) 5 (Min CL) x 3 (SL) x 10 = 150 gold per charge. Gray-Zone Amendments Mounts and Animals * In order to climb, a creature needs to have the appropriate appendages. This means for scaling walls, they need hands or a climb speed. Animals without hands or a climb speed can only climb slopes. * Passengers on a mount besides the owner act upon their turn in the move order. They do not get to act upon the same turn as the mount or owner, but they may ready actions to go off during the mount or owner's turn. * Animals that can use UMD have to be able to Speak and Grasp/Carry the wand. Creatures that can do this are Avian, Bipedal (Claws/Paws), and Bipedal (Hands). There may be exceptions to these based on the Creature. 'Errata-Related Changes' These changes must be approved by a GM if you do them. If a feat or trait changes or is removed: You have two options. First, you may either switch the old feat for an updated feat of the same name in another legal source (if available), ignoring any prerequisites of the new feat you do not meet. Alternatively, you may replace the feat (and any of the old feat’s prerequisite feats) entirely with another feat for which you meet all the prerequisites. If any of the feat’s changed directly reference one or more pieces of equipment you own (such as the weapon selected with the Weapon Focus feat), you may sell back that equipment at full market value. If an ability-score-dependent feature of a class, prestige class, or archetype is altered: You may rebuild your character to its current XP. Keep the same equipment, but you can resell any equipment that augments the changed ability score at its full market price. If a class, prestige class, or archetype changes in such a way that you no longer have proficiency with a given weapon or armor type: You may sell back the affected equipment and only the affected equipment at full market value. You may also retrain any feats directly associated with the affected equipment. If the price of an item changes to become more expensive: Sell back the affected equipment at its original full market value based on its remaining number of charges (if any). So long as you have enough gp, you can purchase the same item at its updated cost. If the level of a spell changes: You retrain the changed spell, replacing it with another spell of its original spell level. You may also retrain one spell of the changed spell’s new level, but only in order to learn the new spell. Sell back any potions, scrolls, or wands that use that spell at their current full market value based on the spell’s old level and the remaining number of charges. If a favored class bonus changes: You may reassign all of your favored class bonus at each level to any of the now legal options. Kobolds of Golarion Racial Traits: all Alternate Racial Traits on page 7 are legal for play; Traits: all Traits in this book are for play except Gravelwalker, Icy Mementos, Lair Snake, Lightning Blessed, and Ooze Defense; Subdomains: Trap subdomain is legal for play. Ambush Subdomain is legal only for Kobold PCs; Favored Class: all Favored Class options are legal from this book; Traps: all ranger traps on page 20 and 21 are legal for play but Blightburn Trap, Lazurite Trap, Rust Monster Trap, and Spell-stealing Trap; Archetypes: all archetypes are legal for Kobold PCs; Feats: all feats are legal for play for Kobold PCs; Magic Items: all magic items on page 30 and 31 are legal to play except for Irradiating Tail, Paralyzing Snare, Scarecrow Lure, Trapped Beverage, Trapped Puzzle Box, and Trapped Sword; Spells: all spells from this book are legal for Kobold PCs except for Blightburn Weapon and Unseen Engineers; Equipment: none of these items are legal for play unless made legal by another source. Duergar Info Darklands Revisited Favored Class Bonuses: All favored class bonuses for Duergar are legal from this book. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Advanced Race Guide Duergar section: Archetypes: Gray Disciple is legal for play for Duergar PCs. Alternate Racial Traits: All Alternate Racial Traits are legal. Favored Class Bonuses: All Favored Class Options are legal for play besides Cleric's Favored Class Bonus. Feats: All feats are legal for play for Duergar PCs. Chapter 3 is legal for play, except Svirfneblin though approval is required before creation as listed on the Character Creation Page. Monster Codex Duergar section: Alternate Racial Traits: Twilight-Touched is legal. Feats: All feats are legal for Duergar PCs. Equipment: Bolas Bolts and Slaver's Crossbows are legal for play for Duergar PCs. Spells: Control Vermin is legal for play for Duergar PCs. Magic Items: Headband of Vermin Control is legal for play. Inner Sea Races Duergar section: Traits: Vermin Driver is legal for play. Alternate Racial Traits: Magical Taskmaster is legal for play. Note: Only changed material from books is listed here. Gnoll Info: NOTE: The Gnoll page in d20pfsrd states that they get a +2 bonus to Natural Armor, but this is incorrect, as the racial trait that gives them Natural Armor only grants them a +1 bonus (from the Advanced Race Guide) Monster Codex (Only material from pages 92-93) Archetypes: Pack Rager is Legal for play for Gnoll PCs. Magic Items: Henya’s Shawl, Hunter’s Nose Ring, and Pugwampi Braid are legal for purchase by Gnoll PCs. Feats: Coordinated Reposition, Disarm Partner, Improved Disarm Partner, Snapping Flank, Snapping Jaw are all legal for play for Gnoll PCs. Equipment: Flindbar is legal for play for all PCs. Note: Only changed material from books is listed here. Wyvaran Info: Inner Sea Races Alternate Racial Traits: '''Evasive Maneuvers is legal for play. '''Traits: '''Fierce Flanker is legal for play for Wyvaran PCs. Legacy of Dragons '''Alternate Racial Traits: '''All Wyvaran Alternate Racial Traits from this book are legal for play. '''Favored Class Options: '''All Wyvaran Favored Class options in this book are legal for play for Wyvaran PCs. '''Feats: Brood Defender, Draconic Law, Relic Familiarity and Wyvaran Spellcasting are legal for play for Wyvaran PCs. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Advanced Race Guide In Chapter 2, nothing from the catfolk, drow, goblins, hobgoblins, kobolds, orcs, and ratfolk entries are currently legal for play. Aasimar: '''Aasimar minimum age remains unchanged at 20 years old; however, the brackets afterwards are the Pre-Errata ages. For those who do not know them: '''Catfolk: All Catfolk rules are legal for play. Drow: Speak to council either in a PM or if one is online. Duergar: Archetypes: Gray Disciple is legal for play for Duergar PCs. Alternate Racial Traits: All Alternate Racial Traits are legal. Favored Class Bonuses: All Favored Class Options are legal for play besides Cleric's Favored Class Bonus. Feats: All feats are legal for play for Duergar PCs. Elves: The Darkvision Trait is legal as we have also legalized Drow. Taking this trait requires the same permissions of Drow, and you must get your backstory approved by the Council. Kobolds: All are legal traits. Furthermore, Trapmaker's Sack is not legal. Orcs: '''Favored Class Bonuses: The Orc Favored Class Options are legal for play '''Ratfolk: All Ratfolk rules are legal for play, except for the Alchemical Tinkering spell. Tiefling: Similar changes to Aasimar age are reflected to the Tiefling. Nothing in Chapter 3 is legal for play, except Svirfneblin though approval is required before creation. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Ultimate Combat Cavalier: The musketeer archetype is not permitted in Organized Play. Paladin: The knight of the sepulcher and holy gun archetypes are not legal for Organized Play. Core Rulebook Initiative Consequences of Readying; Pg 203: Your initiative result becomes the count on which you took the readied action. If you come to your next action and have not yet performed your readied action, you don’t get to take the readied action (though you can ready the same action again). If you take your readied action in the next round, before your regular turn comes up, your initiative count rises to that new point in the order of battle, and you do not get your regular action that round. And since the rest is not showing up on the Legal Books page: Basic Restrictions and Core Rulebook The stuff being listed here is from the Pathfinder Society Guide to organized Play, and is applicable within Varisia. Alchemist: Alchemists receive the Extra Bombs feat at 1st level instead of Brew Potion. Antipaladin: This alternate class is not available to Pathfinder Society characters. Arcanist: The Item Crafting bonus feat is not legal for play Cavalier: Instead of the Expert Trainer class feature, cavaliers receive Skill Focus (Handle Animal) as a bonus feat. Cleric: Clerics with the Nobility domain get the Persuasive feat at 8th level instead of the Leadership feat. Clerics with the Rune domain receive Spell Focus at 1st level instead of Scribe Scroll. Druid: Druids with the Nobility domain get the Persuasive feat at 8th level instead of the Leadership feat. Oracle: Oracles with the Nature spirit receive animal growth as a bonus spell at 10th level instead of awaken. Shaman: Shamans with the Nature mystery receive animal growth as a bonus spell at 10th level instead of awaken. Fetish hex replaces Craft Wondrous Item with Spell Focus. Skald: Skalds receive Extra Performance at 1st level instead of Scribe Scroll. Summoner: Summoners from the Advanced Players Guide are not used. Summoners from the Pathfinder RPG Unchained are the version of the Summoner that is utilized. Witch: Witches may not select the cauldron hex. Wizard: Wizards receive Spell Focus at 1st level instead of Scribe Scroll. Only items listed as Always Available may be selected as the free bonded object granted to a wizard at 1st level. If you wish to apply a legal archetype to your character, you may do so at 1st level as normal. Additionally, you may apply an archetype to an existing class any time you level up as long as the first alternate ability does not replace an ability granted at a previous level. Certain Core Rulebook feats are not available to Pathfinder Society characters. These include Brew Potion, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Rod, Craft Staff, Craft Wand, Craft Wondrous Item, Forge Ring, Leadership, and Scribe Scroll. Neither the craft feats nor the item creation section of the magic items chapter in the Core Rulebook are legal for play. Before you level up a character for the first time, you may change any aspect of it. Changes may only be made between adventures and before playing as a character above 1st level. You are only able to retrain into a legal race. Please note that players can (and are encouraged to) share or pool their resources in order to bring a dead party member back to life. PCs can also sell off gear, including the dead character’s gear, at 50% of its listed value to raise money to purchase a spell that will return their slain ally from the dead, though they can only do so in a settlement and they cannot sell off any items found during the current scenario that they haven’t purchased. In Varisia, you may never buy items from, sell items to, or trade items with another player. You may, however, allow another player to borrow an item for the duration of a scenario. You are also permitted to spend your character’s gold to help a party member purchase spellcasting services such as raise dead or remove disease. Spells that are 7th level or higher are not available from spellcasting services. (Exception to this rule is Resurrection.) The following spells found in the Core Rulebook are not legal for play and may never be used, found, purchased, or learned in any form by PCs: awaken, permanency, and reincarnate.